


Mutual

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Alternative ending to the season 2 finaleAnnalise and Rosie finally let go of the denial that there are sparks and chemistryBetween the two of them





	Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing watching rosewood I was heartbroken by the ending this is a fix it fic

“I’ve always cared about you more than I probably should”Beaumont said as he stared at Annalise 

Annalise was standing far away from her friend 

“I don’t want to be just your friend Rosie”Annalise tells him loudly 

“Neither do I Villa”Beaumont says 

“What do we do Rosie?”Annalise got closer to him 

Beaumont reaches for her hand clasping it in his 

Annalise didn’t mind him holding onto her hand 

“I love Adrian I do but I’ve always had feelings for you Rosie”Annalise said tearfully 

Beaumont wipes away her tears “Villa the feelings are mutual always have been”

“I’ve been having these dreams about you”Beaumont revealed 

“What kind of dreams?”Annalise asked him 

“Us as a couple”Annalise admits to her partner 

“I’ve envisioned myself with you romantically as well” Annalise stares at his handsome face 

“So I’m not alone”Beaumont looked at her eyes

“I don’t want to go Rosie”Annalise said halfway sobbing tears stinging her cheeks 

“I’d miss you too much”Beaumont replies


End file.
